At Last We Reach Our Final Destination!
by KETAYL02
Summary: Oh,Hi I'm sorry i didn't see you there I'm, Isabella Doss As you might already know I'm a "17"-year-old vampire from Phoenix,Arizona. I am a proud lesbian who has yet to found my mate so i am a huge social flirt I had just got out a relationship with my best-friend Tor.


**_ Bella's Po.v_**

I had just finished getting packed to moved to Forks,Washington to live with my father, Charlie when my mother's voice rang from downstairs. "Bella hurry up Tor Is here to pick you up you're gonna miss your flight!" she yells "Coming mother!" I yelled back.

Oh,Hi I'm sorry i didn't see you there I'm, Isabella Doss As you might already know I'm a "17"-year-old vampire from Phoenix,Arizona. I am a proud lesbian who has yet to found my mate so i am a huge social flirt I had just got out a relationship with my best-friend Tor.

"Bella!"...Alright i'm coming. Came my reply. I take one last glance in the mirror and smirk. I'm wearing my casual Friday outfit my jet black hair with crimson red highlights that bring out my eyes I'm wearing my hair straight by the way.' My black t-shirt, red pants showing off my curves I topped it off with my black and red vans and sun glasses. "I look hott...with a extra 't'.

I speed downstairs and into my mothers arms "I'm gonna miss you Bells."she sighed I laughed "Mom you and Papa Phil are moving in with us next Friday".

"What a Woman can't miss her daughter for a week?"she fake pouts. "Nope." I half a joke. I hug P.P 'Papa Phil'. "Love you guys!"i whisper. "Love you 2!"they yell fucking with me. I speed outside and hug Tor 'my sire/ex and best-friend we had to break up when she met her mate James I like him he a perverted child and is only 120 years old oh well...Oh and by the way Tories real name is Victoria.'I hop in the car and T drives off to the airport.

"It's nice to see i still have that effect on you."James purrs from behind Tor. '_Fuck You J!'_i tease inside my head knowing damn well he heard that and put my mental shield up. "Oh you suck Bells"he pouts. "No but, i do eat."i say winking a Tor who looks like she would blush if she could.

"Bells you move pretty slow for a 4 thousand-year old vamp."J jokes. "I took five minutes to shower,pack and get dressed J."i whine.

"Still slow."he argues. "Beats your record of seven minutes."i laugh. "Hey! This hair takes time" he says playing with it. "And mine doesnt?"

He just scoffs and takes my cap and i squeal. "Give it back or i will cut your pony tail!" he gasps, covers his head and hand it back. "Thank you J bear' i joke.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When we land in Forks the fist thing we do is speed to Charlie's house to invited him to hunt with us so T,J and I can go chill at our place and not thirsty come high-school 'Again!'Monday. The 3 of us were changed at 18 but were going as failed juniors. To say that we were surprised at what we saw when we got to the mansion would be the understatement of the century in front of us stood a 4 story mansion painted crimson red with black lights around the front lawn in the 4 way driveway were 3 Nissan GT-Rs and 1 Toyota RAV4. One of Nissans was a jet back with a red flame frame around my nickname that was neon blue it said_** Crimson Diva .** _The next one was a crimson red with a neon green flame frame around Tor's name that was purple it read **_Thunder_**_. _The last one was a sky blue with a jet black flame frame around J's name it was gold and read**_ Pony-Tail._**The RAV4 was jet black and had all our names on it in the same color as on our own cars as well as Renée and Phil's names.

All of our rooms were decorated with the same colors as on our cars there were 12 bedrooms,3 master-bedrooms,a family room,a dinning-room,a den,a bathroom in each bedroom,a kitchen and a game-room.

**Monday Morning **

After my morning routine I get dressed in a checkerboard printed shirt that is tied in the back showing off some of my pale abs black skin-tight jeans my white with black stripped belt my back and white converse with my hair curled and hanging off my shoulders with my tinted sunglasses.

I walk out off my room to find that me and T are dressed the same way but where i have black she has white and where i have white she has black. James is dressed in his usual black t-shirt ,blue jeans a jacket and dress-shoes. We all smirk at each other and speed off to our own cars and head on to Forks High.I put my shield up as soon as we took off.

XxXXxXxXxXxX

When we get there its only 8:45 and we still have 15 minutes until school officially starts this year we head into the building to get our maps and schedules and it turns out we all have the same classes so we head to the gym and wait for a warning bell for classes.

The bell signaling 5 mins til goes off so we get up and head to our Journalism class.

**Lunch**

We walk into the cafeteria with all eyes on us James is in the middle with me on his left side and T on his right everyone goes back to eating and talking when we glare at them. Trying to look human we all grab a tray of food and try to look teenish we all turn to our i phones and take selfies (pretend to anyway.)"Isa do you think you'll find your mate here?"asked Tor. "I don't really know i just hope it's a girl hopefully one of the Cullens Charlie told us about."i answered. "Why because their the only other nomadic coven in Washington?"J joked. I smiled"No because their the only other Coven i know have a taste in fashion by Charlie's words.'i winked and they laughed.(Charlie was bisexual when he was with Renée and is now GAY..)

**Thursday:** The Cullens haven't come to school all week..oh well i guess we will have to meet another time.

**At Home (Thursday Night)**

We were don freshening up for our fist meeting with the Cullens.(This is also Charlie's first time he only had met Alice.)When my phone rang with a call from Charlie.

"Yes Father?'i answered

"_I told the Cullens your address were meeting there we will be there in less than 5 mins_"he said and i smirked

"Okay see you all then."i answered

"_Oh and Bella.._"he said sounding unsure.

"Yes?"i asked

"_I'm mated to the coven leader Carlisle and he is so cute!_"my dad said

"Aw I'm happy for you dad see you soon."i answered

"_Oh you don't know how soon_"he said and hung up.

Not a second later the doorbell rings. I turn my head to the other 2 we nod to each other.

I walk to the door and answer it."Hello i'm Isabella Doss coven leader when my mother isn't around. These two are Victoria and James and as you already know my father".I said with a sly grin winking at Carlisle."Please come in,have a seat."I say leading them into the family room.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen this is my sister Esme,my daughter Rose and her mate Alice,my son Edward and his mate Jasper, my unmated son Emmett and my unmated daughter Peyton."he said and i could have sworn I saw an angel in Peyton's eyes. She was dressed the same as Tor and I but she had a crimson and jet black outfit.

"Hi I'm Isa its nice to meet you"I said winking at her.

"Nice 2 meet you 2 I'm Pey."she said smirking.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you."i said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I think I might have an idea."she purred at me wrapping her arms around my neck.

We were lost in each other's eyes for some time until we were rudely interrupted by the sound of Tor clearing her throat"What is it T?"I ask sighing.

"It's 4:30 we have pick Sky and Tae up from the airport."she sighs

_'Shit'_i say i my head..."Shit is right lil sis"James jokes and Charlie snickers and I glare at him "This isn't funny Charlie"i argue..."Like Hell it isn't."he retorts.

"Whats wrong Baby?"Pey asks from my side and I turn to her with wide eyes."Uh..I um...My ex-girlfriend Taeler and her twin brother Skyler are apart of our coven and we have to go pick them up from the airport...and Taeler thinks that since we are still really good friends that we are still together and will be a jealous brat."I say in one breath scared to no end.

"Whose all going?"she asks in a deadly calm voice..."Just me,Tori and James were taking the RAV4"I answer. "I'm coming with you guys"she says walking out the door sending her family a wink and they all give me sympathetic looks and I gulp and trail behind J and T as they walk out the door knowing damn well this won't end well.

** Airport **

We were walking through the airport when Sky engulfs me into a hug."Isa Bear!"he squeals..."Sky-High!"i yelp while picking up and twirling him around.I stop when I hear a low rumble come from Peyton.  
"Peyton this is Sky,Sky this is my-"I was cut off by Taeler's voice."Hey Baby I missed you"she said wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and leaning her head on my shoulder..."I'm not yours anymore you screwed that up,remember?"I say taking her arms off my waist and walking away."Besides I've already found my mate."I said walking over to a very pissed of Peyton."Guys this is Peyton...my mate."I say wrapping my arms around her waist from behind just enough to calm her down..."We have school tomorrow and its our last day for 2 weeks so lets bounce out of here."I say pulling Pey away from Tae tell her to get in the passanger seat while I hop into the drivers seat.

**At Home **

We walked trough the door talking about going shopping. Then out of nowhere here comes Alice. "I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" she yells. "Okay Alice we will let you go with us" I told her. "Thank you Bella!" she says hugging say our goodbyes and see you later then the Cullen Coven leaves. Me, Tor,James, Tae, Sky and Pey were staying at my house tonight. Tae and Sky were stay in the room across room and me and Pey were staying in my room, James and Tor were staying in Tor's room.

**Friday Morning**


End file.
